In My Father's Shadow
by Raine Windwhisper
Summary: Dawn and Acacia are twins. They are ashamed of their father. They intend to help the Order win the war against Voldemort, but know only Harry can finish the job. Please read and review. my review box is lonely.
1. Authors note

Ok… I just wanted to leave an authors note here because I have noticed people dwindling off the later chapters. The first chapter is basic intro no meat. The meat comes more in the second chapter and decent smut in the fifth. Please read on. And Please please review even if you don't like it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dawn and Acacia are twins, and they are not the average set  
of twins. Dawn and Acacia are not an average set of  
twins. Their father is someone they keep secret, until  
they finally have to tell. They have a dark secret  
that cannot keep itself - their lineage. **

**Sirius Black is alive. Draco Malfoy is indeed a Death  
Eater - but only due to the persistent efforts and  
bullying tactics of his father, Lucius. To reach him  
- and perhaps some of his friends - the twins and the  
Golden Trio will risk life, limb, and practical joke  
alike. Bulldogs, dates, and peanut butter drawers  
await….  
**

**Dawn Riddle Lucas sighed as she got to Kings Cross. It was the beginning of her sixth year of schooling, but her third at Hogwarts. **

**"What's wrong, Dawn?" her twin sister Acacia asked. Acacia wore the look of the worried older sister. They were exactly seven minutes apart at birth, which Acacia took to heart, always rubbing it in Dawn's face. **

**"School… Why do you think you got Gryffindor and I got Slytherin?" Dawn asked. Tucking a lock of her long black wavy hair behind her ear, she looked at Acacia. **

**"Well, we are both brave, but you know Dumbledore asked the hat to put you in Slytherin to keep an eye out for the Order. You honestly are more of a fit for Slytherin, though, you have more of father's qualities than you realize." Acacia answered honestly, not trying to taunt her sister. She knew it was a sore topic for Dawn. "You were his favorite. Mum said so." **

**"But she also said that that changed on a regular basis. Depending on which of us showed more of his traits at any given time," Dawn reminded her. **

**The thought of the word "father" - along **

**with the sudden image of Voldemort's face that came **

**with it - sent a wave of nausea over Dawn. **

**And because he sired they had identical dark marks on their left shoulder, given to them as a sign of status by the Dark Lord. The marks were about two inches by two inches in size, and were pearly looking until a Dark Mark is touched. Then they burn- turning black and causing pain, a smaller more delicate version of the Dark Mark. After the fall of Voldemort, Remus Lupin smuggled the girls and their mother, Agnes Cranston, to America, to protect them. Agnes- a childhood friend of Lupin's – sought out his help when Voldemort's true evil was revealed to her. Remus could not deny her, he knew she was truly frightened, he also knew she was not a woman who was easily frightened. Voldemort sensed she was pulling away from him and put her under the Imperius Curse. **

**It was only through Lupin's efforts and loyalty that they managed to escape. **

**Though they grew up in America, their accents remained stubbornly British. **

**After her death, the sisters felt the need to seek out their roots and had traveled to London, England. It was there in the Leaky Cauldron that they were seen –and recognized by Lupin. He had pulled a recent photograph of them that had been sent to him by Agnes, not long before her death. He wanted to be certain, and there was no mistaking that long, raven black hair or their emerald eyes. His suspicions confirmed, he immediately went to Dumbledore. **

**Dumbledore contacted them almost immediately and insisted that they start attending Hogwarts rather than returning to the New Salem Academy of Magic in America. He assured them that they would be safe there, especially as Voldemort was still searching for them. Dawn had shivered at the thought of him finding them at this point in their lives. **

**They had been very pleased to meet Lupin, who Agnes had named their godfather many years before. He was now their guardian **

**Dawn shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the taxi driver pulled to a stop. **

**Acacia paid her, and they retrieved their trunks from the boot of the taxi. **

**They walked to the barrier and leaned inconspicuously into it. They magically appeared on Platform nine and three quarters, and boarded the train. At this point they split up, each electing to sit with their friends of their respective houses. **

**Acacia waved at Dawn and hurried to catch up with Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna. **

**Dawn walked into a compartment holding Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. She sneered as her eyes passed over the petite blonde girl, who was draped over Draco in a very unladylike fashion. **

'**I hate that bitch,' she thought coldly. 'This year may be fun after all, making her life miserable again.' **

**Last year she had spiked Pansy's pumpkin juice with brandy, and Pansy got tipsy and danced on the table. She had also put muggle itching powder in Pansy's robes. That had been particularly fun- watching Pansy dance about in itching agony. There had been many other small tortures Pansy had endured at Dawn's hands in the two years before. **

**But this year, she had to be very stealthy. She was a prefect. **

**As if on cue, as she thought that last thought, Draco stood, unceremoniously dumping Pansy into the floor. "Well, Dawn and I must report to the prefect's compartment. Later, guys." **

**They turned and walked out the door and down the hall. **

**Draco gave her a head to toe appraisal that made her insides churn in disgust. She forced a smile. She knew what he wanted. **

**She was relatively short- only five foot two inches tall- had black wavy hair to her waist and bright, sometimes piercing, green eyes. She and her twin, identical to the last detail, save for scars acquired over the years, and tended to turn the heads of the male students. She didn't find herself to be anything remarkable. Acacia had that one. Both were feminine creatures, but neither to the point of being exactly girly. **

**"Take a picture, Malfoy, it will last longer," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I do get tired of constantly having your eyes on my arse!" **

"Feisty! I like that in a woman," he said as he closed the distance between them. "You can't resist me, no woman can," he said so close to her ear. She looked into his blue-gray eyes. 'He was not exactly ugly, not on the outside. Silver blonde hair, beautiful eyes…great body.'

**She gave him a gentle shove and said, "Fuck off, because I can." **

**She turned and walked to the Prefect's Carriage, Malfoy in tow, smirking the whole way. And much to her dismay, staring at her arse as well. **

**The Prefect's meeting lasted about an hour as they were given instructions about their duties and paired off. "Oi, great. I'm paired off with Malfoy," she thought sullenly. "Well, it could be worse, I guess." She was not sure how much truth there was to that last thought. **

**Malfoy, however, did not look like he was upset in the least about their pairing. A seductive smirk lingered at the corners of his mouth. His blue-gray eyes trailed over her robes – and held a look she was certain she did not like. **

**"Stupid git," she thought as she rolled her eyes. **

**"You know you want what I've got," he sneered, running his hand up his flat stomach. **

"**If you are rubbing your stomach to tell me you are pregnant, I just might retch on you. And I definitely do not want to know who the father is. It is Goyle, right?" **

"**Very funny, but you know exactly what I mean." **

**She scoffed, "I want what you've got about as much as I want what Snape's got," she countered. She wondered which would be more disgusting. She shuddered, "All right, enough of that shit," she thought, trying to shake off the mental images. **

**They reached Hogwarts and after the Sorting and meal, went to their House Dorm – a routine return to school. They had gotten about ten new first year students. She tried to smile and greet them warmly, she was tired but persisted with her duties. She made sure they all knew where their dorm was and then went straight to bed. **

**She tossed and turned, a frightening but familiar nightmare plagued her sleep. She woke in a cold sweat, sitting up in the bed. She knew Acacia had the same one. **

**She knew that in Gryffindor tower, Acacia would be waking up from the horrible dream as well. They always had this one at the same time. This was a recurring error they always seemed to share. **

**_A/N: Please read and review. This is a very long story, and I am still working on it._ _I have a whole lot of plotline here. Also The Harry Potter characters so do not belong to me. Dawn and Acacia do. so does most of the plotline, some was taken from the book HBP. I tried to allude to things rather than quote them. I don't like to use other people's words. _**

**_Raine._**


	3. A Wave of a HandAttack of the Bulldog

**Chapter 2 The Wave of a Hand and the Attack of the Bulldog.**

A/N If you can't stand scenes of a graphic sexual nature, do not read this. If vulgar words offend you, do not read this. If you can't stand a good laugh or two, don't read this. 

**A few days later, Dawn was sitting in the Slytherin common room checking over her homework when a short blond blur rushed upon her. She looked up and blinked at Pansy, who was standing over her, furious. Dawn slammed her book shut and stowed it in her bag. She didn't like the look of this. Pansy had her knickers in a twist over something, and Dawn had the distinct feeling she was about to find out what that was. Dawn looked lazily up at Pansy and waited for the other girl to speak.**

**"Stay away from Malfoy, he is MINE!" Pansy spat at her. **

**"I don't want your Malfoy, you dumb bitch," Dawn threw back at her. "I have better taste than that." Dawn rose from her chair, drawing up over the shorter girl. Pansy flinched, but didn't back down.**

**"I have seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him."**

**"Well, if you had paid bloody attention, you would know I look at him with disgust, not longing, you fucking whore. So back the fuck off!"**

**They only time she was even near Draco were when they were doing their prefect duties, and in the classes they had together. Other than that she avoided him. **

**Anger was creeping steadily up her spine. She was not in the mood for this today. **

**Pansy threw a book at Dawn after she had turned her back to walk away. Dawn turned back around slowly, a look of loathing hatred marring her features. **

**Dawn waved her hand toward Pansy. She had definitely had enough of this bullshit. Pansy started screaming as she shrunk and transformed into, much to Dawn's delight, an English Bulldog. Pansy started yelping and backed away from everyone, growling at anyone who came too close, friend and foe alike. **

**"You won't get away with this!" yelled a friend of Pansy. "Snape will get you."**

**"All I did was show her for what she is – a bitch!" Dawn lowered her voice to a more menacing tone. "And she is lucky that is all she got! And unless you want some of it, you better back the fuck off, too!" **

**Neither twin had ever really needed a wand, but they used them most of the time. Mostly to avoid awkward questions they did not want to answer. No one seemed to notice that she had not indeed used one. In fact, only one person had – Malfoy. **

**Dawn examined her nails, not looking up as she spoke, "I'm worried, I assure you," she said in a tone that clearly told them that she could not care less. She turned on her heel and left, Pansy yipping in fright and anger. **

**The other girls huddled around Pansy, trying to figure out how to turn her back. They took her out of Slytherin house toward the Hospital Wing. A gaggle of girls escorting a yipping, yapping canine caused quite a scene. People were crowed in the corridor trying to figure out why a dog was in the castle. The approved list of pets for Hogwarts students was limited to cats, owls, or toads. They reached the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey could sort her out. **

**"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "What happened?" **

**All the girls started speaking at once, but she finally got the gist of what they were saying. **

**"Well, well, lets sort her out then."**

**Madam Pomfrey fussed over the little bulldog, and within a few moments, Pansy was sitting on the bed crying. "I will get her for this. I am not gonna have her make a fool of _me_," she hissed.**

**"Just a minute, please, Miss. Lucas," Professor McGonagall said as she walked up on the teen. "I understand you transfigured Pansy Parkinson into a bulldog?" McGonagall did not look pleased. Dawn thought about it and realized that was quite an understatement.**

**"Yeah, so? What about it?" Dawn said nonchalantly. **

**"I have two suggestions, then, Miss. Lucas. First being that you take N.E.W.T. level transfiguration, and second – don't transfigure fellow students. Even if they deserve it." She said the last in a slightly lower voice as not to be overheard. **

**McGonagall turned and walked off. Dawn rolled her eyes and checked the sky to determine the time. **

**Time for potions. She headed for the dungeon.**

**Draco sat next to her in this subject – which didn't really bother her – he was quite good at that class. She added her mandrake root slowly to the bubbling cauldron, which now turned a cool blue. **

**"Ok, Draco, now the monarch butterfly wings."**

**He gave her a sly smile and added his ingredient. The potion turned royal blue and gave a puff of smoke before turning purple. The potion was complete. **

**"I saw you," he said simply.**

**"Saw me what?" she asked innocently.**

**"Saw you do magic with no wand," he said coolly. **

**"No, you didn't" She turned pale.**

**"Yes, I did, and there is only one other person that I know of who can do magic without a wand like that. So easily. That is the Dark Lord."**

**"That is not magic, mate, it is tyranny through fear. Having a minion do your bidding does not count as magic," she smiled sweetly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**"That is not at all what I mean, and you damn well know it, so quit acting stupid. Something's up and I am gonna find out what it is," his voice clearly held a threat. "You are a Death Eater, aren't you?" he asked, his face wearing a look of sheer curiosity. **

**"What? Are you mental? Me a Death Eater? You must be joking," she choked. She leaned closer to him and put her hand over the robes covering his left forearm. **

**"And how long have you been one?" she asked in a sultry tone, her nose inches from his chin as she looked up into his gray eyes, threat clearly evident in hers.**

**It was his turn to turn pale.**

**Dawn ignored Draco for the rest of the class, turning inwards to her thoughts instead. She tuned back in just long enough to hear Hermione being asked if she were related to Hector Dagworth-Granger- who according to Slughorn had founded the Most Extraordinary Society for Potioneers. Her stomach gave an odd twitch, and she looked over at her sister. Acacia looked back, making eye contact, and merely nodded her head yes. Dawn smiled…Hermione wasn't muggleborn after all…Her thoughts went back to Draco and how cocky he was being. **

Acacia whispered, "Her parents are squibs, she does not know yet, they didn't tell her about the magical world because they were afraid, after our dear father and his reign of terror and such." She leaned back over to her table. Acacia knew that come Christmas of their seventh year things were going to change drastically for her friend, and not being able to tell her caused her heart to ache.

"Amortentia," Hermione said, "it smells different to everyone, according to what attracts us. I smell freshly mown grass, new parchment, and –" she trailed off, blushing. Dawn and Acacia looked at each other and grinned. They both knew what was next. 'A masculine, pine fresh, outdoorsy scent—Ron." They had to put their fists to their mouths to stifle their laughter, and Dawn ended up choking and had a rather nasty coughing fit that drew all eyes in the class to her. "Sorry," she said, turning scarlet.

Dawn sat there, allowing her nose to wander_, 'What is that smell?'_ she wondered. She leaned back and crossed her ankles over her desktop, her chair tilting precariously on its two hind legs. It had the faintness of a summer breeze, a musky, rugged scent. She knew it from somewhere…A dazzling set of blue-gray eyes whipped through her mind, and she came out of her tranquil state with a start, tipping her chair over and landing on her back. Once again, all eyes went to her, but this time they were accompanied by laughter. The only one who was smirking with true joy was Pansy.

Dawn scrambled out of the floor, and turned red again, taking her seat. She looked at her feet and muttered a quick apology. Luckily, Slughorn was laughing at her as well, he made sure she was ok, then he began laughing so hard his great belly shook.

Dawn felt like she was going to be sick, not because she had been laughed at, but because she knew that she was smelling Malfoy, she had smelled that on the train when he was close, and anytime he got near her…

**Draco smirked at her and whispered, "Wow, I didn't know my being near you sent you arse over tit!"**

**Dawn scowled – for once he was right about that.**

**Dawn forgot her embarrassment as Slughorn put them to work on the Draught of Living Death. Neither Dawn nor Acacia really cared about this, so spent most of the time making faces at one another – they were fully capable of making their own Felix Felicis anytime they wanted and felt it best to leave the prize to a student that could not. **

**Slughorn made his way past the table Dawn, Blaise, Malfoy were sitting at. Malfoy made an attempt to get Slughorn to recognize him as someone worthy of being in his inner circle – he was still miffed at not being invited to the initial meeting on the train. Though Slughorn hadn't even looked at Malfoy, he expressed his apologies that Malfoy's grandfather, Abraxus Malfoy, had died of dragon pox and had quickly walked away.**

**Dawn suppressed laughter, but could not hide her smirk of pleasure – someone had obviously not been too impressed with him, and that the someone was a Professor was icing on that beautiful cake. This only seemed to make Malfoy even unhappier with Slughorn as he had been scorned for the second time and to add insult to injury had not been given any recognition whatsoever for the Malfoy name.**

'**That should not have been to much of a surprise,' Dawn thought smugly, 'Blaise told him on the train that Slughorn was showing any interest in Death Eaters or anyone associated with them, Theodore Nott hadn't gotten an invitation either.' She had been there, though, Slughorn was the new potions master and had gotten word through some other student present that she was an extremely deft hand at potion making – she had later found out that it had been Blaise that had paid her that compliment. When she had arrived there, and she and Slughorn had begun talking, he learned of Acacia being her twin and that she was extremely proficient with potion making as well and Acacia had gotten her official invitation. **

Draco hung his head in disappointment, he had really hoped he would win the Felix Felicis. 'Lucky potion…I just might not have had to go through with this whole thing, doing the Dark Lord's bidding.'

**He thought fast, his mind racing through possibility after possibility, only one course of action made any sense. **

**It was apparently the perfect timing for such an action, right before the bell was to ring, a third year student walked into the class and handed a note to Slughorn. **

"**Draco, the headmaster is requesting your presence."**

"**Yes, Sir." Draco gathered his things and went sweeping off to the Headmaster's office. He found a rolled up note tied to the Gargoyle's claw, and reached out and plucked it from the statue. **

_**Draco, **_

_**The password is Fizzing Whizbees.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

A.Dumbledore 

**Draco hurriedly said the password and stepped on the stone steps as it began to move, taking him to the office above. Draco sighed and wiped his sweaty palms on his robes, then taking a step forward he raised his hand to knock on the door. Before he got a chance to touch the wooden surface, a voice called out to him, "Enter, Mr. Malfoy."**

**Draco licked his lips and pressed his hand against the wood, pushing it open. **

"**Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," he said as Draco looked around the office curiously. **

"**Professor," he began before Dumbledore could say anything else. "I have something to say. Now, normally I would not be this forward with you, but I have to get this out, so please let me finish," he paused as Dumbledore looked at him with great interest. "I was told to kill you, by none other than the Dark Lord, and I don't wish to do what he asked." Draco was now looking more at his shoes than at Dumbledore. "I really don't wish to do it…" he said pleadingly. **

**Dumbledore raised his hand, and Malfoy stopped speaking. "I know," he said simply.**

"**You do?"**

"**Yes, and I think it would be in your best interest if you carried on with your plan, at least for the time being. I will call for you at a later time to discuss your future job prospects, but for now, I think it is best if you went to your next class." Dumbledore bid him goodbye and shut the door, leaving Draco staring at the entrance to the office rather confused. He turned and left, shaking his head, remembering with much shock that Dumbledore had known…**

**Dumbledore smiled, knowing now that Draco Malfoy was not a lost cause. He summoned Dawn and Acacia to his office. **

"**You are wondering why I brought you here," he said sitting delicately at his desk. "I would not _normally_ ask students to assist me with something like this, but considering you two are unofficial Order agents and considering the parentage you have…you aren't _normal_ students either."**

"

**Aw, Professor, you are making me blush," Dawn said as Acacia rolled her eyes at her younger sister. **

"**Now such cheek! Definitely normal in that area," Dumbledore said, amusement in his voice. "It seems that Voldemort has ordered young Mr. Malfoy to murder me."**

**The twins gasped in horror and exchanged dark looks. **

"Not to worry, girls, he brought it to my attention and made it clear that he has no wishes to do me in. I, however, told him to continue on with his plans." He continued after the girls settled from their most recent outburst at his last statement. "At this point, it might be more dangerous if he were doing nothing. I believe, from using Legilimency against him, he wishes to join the Order. And Voldemort may try to use it against him as well, so we cannot risk exposing the plan by having him stop. The only thing he can know is where to go and when to go there. Any questions so far?"

**The twins exchanged a conspiratorial look, "So what's the plan?" they said in unison.**

Late that evening Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room from one of his meetings with Dumbledore, and was telling Ron, Hermione, and Acacia about what Professor Dumbledore had said about the Gaunts and Riddles.

**Acacia shifted uncomfortably in her chair, but was still listening attentively. She didn't know all of what he was saying. **

"**He still won't tell me why his hand is black and burnt – but apparently, Marvolo Gaunt was Voldemort's grandfather. Marvolo had two children, Morfin and Merope. They were all Parseltongues, and were direct heirs of Slytherin. Merope had Slytherin's locket…"**

"**So, wait," Hermione said, puzzling over something, "you mean, he wasn't even a Pureblood wizard? His father was a Muggle, and the Malfoy's are his number one supporters? Then they torture anyone else who is not Pureblood?"**

**Harry laughed, "Yeah, it sure looks that way doesn't it."**

**Acacia listened attentively, learning how her father had murdered her grandparents and framed her great-uncle for it. How Merope bewitched Tom Riddle Sr. and had sold the locket and her father had grown up in an orphanage. She felt an odd sense of sorrow for the beginnings of her father, she had bad beginnings her self, but could not imagine not being loved by someone.**

**The next day, Acacia relayed what had been said to Dawn, in their own special way of astral communication, who had just shook her raven-haired head and said, "Wow," in a saddened way. **

**At lunchtime, Acacia was muffling sobs of laughter, tears rolling down her face. Hermione looked at the raven-haired girl with great amusement, shaking her head in a feeble effort to disapprove of whatever her friend had just said. Ron had choked on his sandwich and Harry was thumping him heartily on the back. **

**Ginny sat with a cat like smile on her face, "You did what? I missed it." She eyed Ron, who was returning to a normal healthy color from a violent purple. **

**Acacia snorted, "Crabbe…Goyle…boom…!" **

**Acacia usually restrained herself when it came to pranks and general mischief. But sometimes she could not help it and her evil streak got the best of her. The image of the two great-bellied gits falling backwards down the stairs because she had hexed them while they were heading toward the Great Hall sent her into fresh waves of laughter. New tears seeped from her eyes. **

**"They BOUNCE!" she squealed.**

**"Bounce?" Hermione repeated, her eyes sparkling with humor. Ginny and Hermione exchanged and odd look, as they were both picturing this and in unison burst into laughter. Of all of Acacia's pastimes, this was one of her favorites – torturing Crabbe and Goyle. **

**Their little group had just gained control of themselves when Crabbe and Goyle entered the Great Hall looking very disheveled. The five friends once again lost their composure.**

**"Oi! You gits, over here! Where have you _been_?" Draco yelled at them impatiently, eyeing the Gryffindors that were in stitches over at their table. **

**Dawn entered the Great Hall and walked past her sister, reaching a hand out for a quick high five.**

**"You rock, Cace!" she whispered as she hurried past. No one but Dawn was ever allowed to call her Cace. Dawn had been a few steps below the two when they took their ill-fated tumble, which almost resulted in her becoming quite thinner, Crabbe almost landed on her. She had used a hover charm just in time. **

**Dawn walked over to the Slytherin Table and sat down right beside Pansy, smiling sweetly. She put her head on her hand and stared at Pansy adoringly, batting her long lashes at her. Mocking her was, after all, half the fun. Pansy rose and moved across the table. **

**The group at the Gryffindor table erupted in fresh laughter, no doubt Acacia was filling them in on the attack of the bulldog. All of their eyes were on Pansy at this point, so Dawn was sure she was right.**

**"Stay away from me," Pansy said, eyeing her fearfully while she snuggled up to Draco. **

**"Woof," Dawn barked at Pansy with a cold look on her face.**

**Draco grimaced and shook her off – he really could not stand her touching him at the moment. He looked at Dawn, noting that her eyes for once were just as cold as her face. He had never seen her look that way before. **

**Crabbe and Goyle just looked dumbly around the table, stuffing their massive faces, oblivious to anything anyone was saying. **

**Dawn picked at her roast beef sandwich, eating the meat and cheese but leaving most of the bread. **

**She turned to Draco and sneered, then got up from the table and left the Great Hall. As she left, Acacia was reeling in fresh gales of laughter. Hermione looked rather sheepish, but was laughing none the less. Harry and Ron were half hanging off of their seats, propped up on each other for support and Ginny had a dreamy look on her face, relishing the mental image. **

**Ron stood up, placed his hand over his heart and stated, "Ah, pranks that would have made my brothers proud," before being pulled back into his seat by Hermione. Harry, due to lack of physical support, had fallen in the floor, and was not making any attempt to get back up.**

**As she got out of the double doors, a group of Ravenclaw students stopped her. One plucked up the courage and walked directly up to her. **

**"We heard you turned Pansy Parkinson into a dog," the girl said timidly. "Is that true?"**

**"Yeah, what of it," Dawn leered. **

**"Thank you, she really is a bitch." With that the girls burst into giggles and walked into the Great Hall. Dawn smiled to herself. "Yes, oh yes, she is."**

Later that evening in the common room, Dawn was stretched out comfortably on the couch in front of the blazing fire. 

**Pansy had stayed away from her for the rest of the day. Other students milled about, but Draco seemed content to sit in a chair, feigning reading his potions text and sneaking very annoying glances at Dawn. He licked his thumb and turned the page. **

**Pansy descended the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory and Dawn pretended to be asleep, listening to the girl's approaching footsteps. Pansy crept up behind the couch and turned a vial of liquid upside down over Dawn's face. But the raven-haired witch had heard her coming and silently used a reflector charm, almost a second too late. **

**The vile smelling fluid flew back in Pansy's face as Dawn opened her eyes to the sight of Pansy breaking out in great green pus filled boils wherever the potion had touched her. Several of Pansy's friends had known what was to happen to Dawn but to their surprise, Pansy fled the room in tears, hands over her face. **

**"When will she learn not to fuck with me?" Dawn yelled, now pissed off yet again. She ran after Pansy, knocking a few of the stunned girls over as she went. She got to the dorm room, looked at Pansy and drew her wand and locked the door, she turned back to face Pansy muttering the spell that would clear her face.**

**"That is only temporary, I don't want that shit on me when I do this!" she spat, lunging toward Pansy. Dawn punched her soundly in the face, sending the smaller girl reeling backwards. **

**"Oh hell NO!" she screamed, grabbing Pansy's blonde hair and slamming her face into one of the pillars of the four poster beds in the room. Pansy fell to the floor, crying – blindly striking out at Dawn – who kicked Pansy hard in the stomach. **

**"Quit fucking with me, dog, or you will get hurt. Do you understand?" she bellowed. "I am sick of this childish bullshit, and have much better things to do with my time than repeatedly kicking your arse!" **

**She stormed from the room and left the Slytherin house, Pansy's friends franticly scampering in to assist the fallen girl.**

**She felt sorry for Pansy, she truly did. '_But why won't she leave me the fuck alone already? Hasn't she learned her lesson yet?'_**

**That night at dinner, Draco sat next to Dawn. **

**"Go on a date with me," he drawled. **

**"What?" Dawn choked on her Yorkshire Pudding. "You are kidding, right?"**

**"No, I'm not kidding, go on a date with me. I think we have loads in common."**

**The thought of having anything in common with him made her queasy.**

**"You wanna go on a date, huh," she said leaning close so her mouth was next to his ear. "Ok, I'll see what I can do." She waved her hand, and Malfoy vanished from beside her. Fingers from all tables were pointing toward the ceiling where Malfoy hovered, sitting on a gigantic date. He hung on for dear life as the fruit began to move all around the Great Hall. Dawn looked up innocently as if she knew nothing of what was going on. **

**Professor McGonagall rushed over to the Slytherin table, followed closely by Snape, who was the head of Slytherin House. **

**"What is going on over here," McGonagall croaked. **

**Dawn waved her hand under the table and Malfoy was lowered to the ground beside the two teachers. **

**"Fifty points from Slytherin for your foolishness, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall hissed. "I do not want to see a repeat performance of this!" McGonagall stalked off, leaving Snape to glare at Malfoy. He turned with a great flourish of his cloak and resumed his seat at the Professor's table. Dawn's gaze followed him, and then she noticed Dumbledore looking straight at her, fingertips pressed together in front of him. His expression was unreadable.**

**Pansy had not shown her face at dinner, so feeling a little sorry for the girl, Dawn took her a plate of food.**

Dawn walked out of the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin Dorm. When she got there Pansy lay crying in bed. Dawn walked in and announced, "Here, you weren't at dinner, and I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a plate." She sat the plate down on the night table beside Pansy's bed. Pansy's reply was lost in the pillows. Dawn sighed heavily. "Look, Pansy, just leave me the hell alone, and I will do the same." She muttered the spell that would take away the boils on Pansy's face. "Just leave me alone," she said as Pansy sat up, her face red and swollen, humiliation evident in her eyes. Dawn lowered her voice and in a kind tone said, "I didn't do anything to your food, so eat. And just leave me the hell alone." She didn't know whether Pansy ate or not, she left the House and went for a walk. 

**She moved across the grounds almost silently, the only sound was the slight crunching of leaves under her feet, and her robe dragging the ground behind her. She reached the Black Lake, but quickly realized she was not alone.**

**"Hey, Sunny," Acacia said very quietly from the edge of the Lake. **

**"Hey, Cace," Dawn acknowledged. She hated that nickname, but decided not to say anything.**

**"Beautiful night."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Can't sleep either?"**

**"No."**

**It was pointless to lie to someone who could read your mind, the twins both thought. This caused light laughter. **

**"Stop that," said Dawn.**

**"You first," chuckled Acacia.**

**"Nice one on Crabbe and Goyle," Dawn said.**

**"Nice one on the bitch dog," Acacia said, smiling warmly at her twin.**

**"She deserved it."**

**"I know…You took her a plate. Why?" Forgiveness had never been Acacia's strong suit. Once an enemy, always an enemy, unless you _really_ showed a reason for redemption. Dawn mused about this for a while. **

**"I kind of started it, I guess."**

**"How?" came the reply.**

**"In a way, I do want her boyfriend. I don't know why, but I do. He makes me sick."**

**"No you don't, he is not her boyfriend."**

**"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, her sister was much better at reading people. **

**"I mean, Draco does not want her. Draco does not even truly like her. She gave him a few good headjobs, but he has no respect for her. But he respects you. And by the way, nice one on the date."**

**Dawn laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."**

**"Yeah, and now our houses are tied in points," Acacia said, mocking her. **

**"Why?"**

**"Because of your little stunt."**

**"No, I mean, why does he respect me."**

**Laughing, Acacia turned to her sister, taking her eyes off the stars and moon above.**

**"Because he thinks you are like him."**

**"I am not a gutless wonder."**

**"No, but you both are hiding from something," Acacia stated simply. "The same thing, actually…"**

**"Oh, yeah? And what would that be, Miss Know It All?"**

**"Your fathers. Who you are afraid you will turn out to be."**

**"You know, I hate it when you are right."**

**"Yes, but it happens so often."**

**"Alright, bitch, enough."**

**Acacia grabbed Dawn in a fierce hug, pulling her to sit beside her on the bank of the Lake. "The stars are so beautiful."**

**"Yeah."**

**"I just love the moon."**

**"Me too."**

**"It is almost full." Acacia mused.**

**Dawn tapped into her twin's mind. "I'm worried about him too."**

**"Who?" **

**"Lupin."**

**Acacia sat silently. Her thoughts were on Lupin, and the transformation he would soon undergo. "I hope he is somewhere safe."**

**Dawn hugged her sister. "I'm sure he is."**

**)O(**

**Morning came too early and bright for Dawn.**

'**Oh holy fucking shit, I over slept,' she thought. Pissed that none of her dorm mates had woken her, she yelled, "Scourgify" for a quick clean up as she would not have time for a shower, and dressed in lightning speed. **

**She rushed to Transfiguration and slid into her seat, knowing that her lateness would not go unnoticed. **

**"Miss. Lucas, the next time you are late, try not to be excessive with it." McGonagall said from the front of the room.**

**"Yes, Ma'am. I do apologize."**

**"Fifteen points from Slytherin."**

**Dawn cringed. "Yes, Ma'am."**

**Dawn found the page the class was on and promptly transfigured her teakettle into a broomstick, then into an acoustic guitar. **

**McGonagall walked over to her desk. **

**"Again, I will expect you in my N.E.W.T. transfiguration class," she said, with a wink in Dawn's direction.**

**"Oh, yes ma'am."**

**"Your sister, too?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Good." McGonagall made her rounds inspecting the work of the class.**

**That night in the common room, Dawn was trying to relax, hoping for peace and quiet. **

**"That was not funny," Malfoy sneered. His eyes were cold and his face was angry.**

**"I thought it was."**

**"You _humiliated_ me in front of the entire student body. That is unforgivable!" he spat his cheeks flushing, his body shaking with anger. "You are nothing but an uptight bitch."**

**"What are you gonna do Malfoy? Run to daddy?" she taunted.**

**His face blanched, what color he had obtained in his rage was completely gone now. "Don't talk about him," Malfoy breathed, his voice a near whisper.**

**Pain was in his eyes now, all trace of coldness gone. "Why do you hate me, Dawn? Why can't you want me?" **

**He looked down at his shoes.**

**"Because you are a bully, and an arsehole."**

**"Do you really think of me that way?" he asked, his eyes raising to meet hers. **

**Dawn tried not to be touched by his sudden and unexpected show of emotion. This was not an easy task. "You hate him, don't you?" she asked quietly.**

**"Who?"**

**"Your father. You don't have to be like him, you know."**

**"What do you know about it?" he hissed, anger fully returning. His face twisted and he closed the distance between them in seconds. He grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her up off the couch. Dawn thought he was going to hit her. Instead he crushed his lips to hers and squeezed her arms even tighter, she was sure she would have bruises. He released his grip on her arms and wrapped his arms around her, pressing the full length of her body to his. Her lips woke up and returned his kiss, allowing his passion to infect her. They kissed like two starving people, starved for love. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, licking his lips. His eyes burned bright with desire. **

**"Oh my God! Draco!"**

**They turned, looking for the source of the words. **

**Pansy gaped at them in horror, and then turned and fled out of the House. "Oh, Pansy…I'm sorry," Dawn whispered.**


	4. This is War

**Chapter 3 This is war…**

**In the Slytherin common room Dawn was up late, everyone else was in bed. She could not get Pansy's face out of her head as she remembered the look it had bore. Shock, pain mixed with anger. Disbelief. Pansy had left her alone after she took her the plate last night. She had stayed away from her completely. Dawn preferred that. What she did not prefer was Pansy crying over Draco thinking Dawn wanted him. The kiss was a fluke. A one time thing. It would not happen again.**

**Draco stood watching Dawn as she stared at the fire. He quietly walked down the stairs, and said, "See, I told you, I always get what I want."**

**"You smug Bastard." She stood up and gazed at him full of loathing. "Don't you worry, Draco, mark my words. It will _NOT HAPPEN AGAIN_." The last words came from low in her throat, menacing, they were almost a growl. **

**"I already told you I like feisty women," he said haughtily. He grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides. He whispered against her ear, "and I always get what I want." He lowered his lips to hers, waiting for her to respond. She did, and he let go of her arms. As soon as her arm was free she slapped him right across the face as hard as she could. **

**She quickly left the Dorm. She walked right out the front door and down to the Lake. Not surprisingly, Acacia sat on the bank.**

**"What happened?" she said, her voice low and soft.**

**"The mother fucker kissed me!"**

**"You didn't like it?"**

**"Hush."**

**"You didn't like it?" Acacia repeated, a small smile forming on her lips. She knew her sister had very much liked it. Very much indeed, and whether Dawn knew she did yet or not. Acacia's intuition wasn't completely a sister thing. Well, part of it was, but both girls knew that **

**Acacia's vision had always been clearer. More of a Seer. **

**"Well, I guess so."**

**"You guess so?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"So why are you hurting?"**

**"Pansy. Pansy walked in on it."**

**"Ah."**

**"You should have seen her face. It was horrible. She was so sad."**

**"And you feel bad…_why_?" Acacia wasn't really asking a question, she was more or less saying that there is no reason to feel bad over this. **

**"I just do."**

**"Then tell her so."**

**Acacia had much more than this on her mind. Ron was never going to tell Hermione how he felt, and she felt torn between the romantic woes of her sister and someone who was as close as one. She rose and walked back to the castle, leaving Dawn staring in her wake. **

**Acacia sighed as she walked back into the castle. "She is worried about Pansy?" she scoffed. "She wasn't too worried when she was kicking the shit out of Pansy." The image brought a smile to her lips. She figured she was imagining it exactly as it happened. She, after all, was the one who taught her sister to fight, and vice versa. They had been each other's first punching bags. **

**"She will figure it out. Because Draco does not even like Pansy. And it is better Pansy suffer a small heartbreak now, than a very large one later." **

**She knew her sister would end up with Draco. She had known it since the first day of school. Her thoughts went to Hermione and that same day, the day they met. Third year, very first day. She had gotten sorted into Gryffindor and Dawn into Slytherin. When she got to the table, she sat by a very bushy haired girl.**

**Across the table was The Boy Who Lived. She remembered looking at his scar and her stomach turned knowing it was _her_ father that had put it there, at the cost of Harry's family. **

**She had averted her eyes by looking up at the ceiling, saying, "I just love this." **

**"It is bewitched, you know," the bushy haired girl said.**

**"Yeah, I know, I read it in Hogwarts: A History."**

**The bushy haired girl squealed in delight and had flung her arms around Acacia's neck, squeezing the breath out of her.**

**Ron and Harry had looked at each other and Ron had said in an oddly frightened voice, "OH NO! There are two of them!"**

**Acacia chuckled at the memory as she climbed through the portrait hole. She was very tired and wanted to get some sleep. **

**Dawn returned to the common room to find Pansy waiting on her. Pansy looked furious. Her face looked as if she had cried very recently. **

**"Pansy…"**

**"No, I don't want to hear it. You kissed him. You know he is mine, haven't I made that crystal clear?" her voice held a threat.**

**"_He_ kissed me. I already _told_ him I didn't want him."**

"Oh right, and why would he kiss you? He would never like a nasty bitch like you."

**"Nasty bitch? Excuse me, do I need to kick your arse again? You aren't thinking straight. And apparently he does like me, otherwise he would not have kissed me, twice." She drew the last word out like a snake hiss, relishing the impact that word had on the other girl. She no longer felt bad for the kiss, or for Pansy. **

**Millicent Bulstrode and Emma Jones came down the stairs glaring at Dawn.**

"**Well, if the Three Broomsticks aren't reunited!" she spat. She got glares from the other girls. "Oh, you don't know why I call you that? It is because every boy in this dorm from third year and up have had a fucking ride!"**

**Millicent and Emma turned and went back up to the dorm. **

**"This is war," Pansy sneered. She turned and started up the stairs to the dorm.**

**"You want a war, bitch? I'll give you a goddamn war. I won't even have to try to take him, he comes to me anyway, but I will take him. I will do everything in my power to make sure he never kisses your fucking lips again."**

**Pansy paused, hand on the banister about half way up the stairs. "You can try…" she said.**

**"I won't have to try hard." Draco heard the yelling and came out of the boy's dorm. He looked at Pansy and walked down the boy's stairs. **

**"Draco, come here," Pansy demanded.**

**"No, Draco, come here," Dawn purred, in a sexy voice. She looked into his eyes, he looked confused. She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger and leaned her back against the back of the couch, propping her elbows on it and causing her breasts to stick out a bit more. **

**Confusion was instantly replaced by lust in Draco's eyes and he walked down the rest of the stairs, and up to her. She leaned up and ran a hand through his soft platinum blonde hair. **

**"Kiss me," she said, staring him in the eye.**

**He looked at Pansy. Pansy said nothing. She appeared to be holding her breath.**

**"Kiss me," Dawn repeated, in a whisper. He turned and pressed his lips to Dawn's, and she kissed him more passionately and thoroughly than she had ever kissed anyone before. **

**Pansy stormed up the steps and out of sight.**

**Draco broke the kiss, panting, a very hungry look in his eyes. "That was a funny one, I'll have to remember that. Three Broomsticks!"**

**In her own dorm room, Acacia's eyes popped open. Dawn's emotions were flaring and she kept sending flashes to Acacia. The elder sister was savvy enough to put the pieces together and she smiled. "I told you so!" she said quietly. "Three broomsticks! Ha!"**

**"What?" said Hermione. She was awake, puzzling over Ron. **

**"Nothing, I'll tell you tomorrow. Go to sleep."**

**Acacia made a mental note to corner Ron tomorrow and threaten him within an inch of his life if he did not quit torturing her friend soon. **

**"Why is he such an idiot?" Hermione whispered.**

**"Pardon?"**

**"Ron."**

**"Come over here, I can barely hear you."**

**Hermione went to Acacia's bed and Acacia pulled the curtains and put an Imperturbable spell on them and turning to her friend she asked, "What's going on?"**

**"I don't know! Sometimes I want to smack him…"**

**"With your lips?"**

**Hermione blushed. "Yeah. Sometimes I just want to beat…him…into…a…bloody…pulp," she said punching her hand between words. "And sometimes, he looks at me just this one way and it is all I can do –"**

**"Not to smack him with your lips."**

**"Exactly," Hermione sighed, gesturing to Lavender's bed "If I hear her call him 'Won-Won' one more time I think I will be sick. **

**Acacia sniggered, "I think we all will."**

Pansy was trying her level best to get to Dawn after the other night when they had had their huge argument, resulting in a declaration of war.

Draco entered the common room to find Dawn sitting on a chaise lounge in the corner near the boys stairs. She was reading a library book about potions and was stretched out comfortably. He walked over to her and sat at her feet. Pansy entered a few minutes behind him, scowling in their direction and stubbornly sitting in a chair near the fire as if daring Dawn to touch Draco.

Dawn smiled wickedly and sat up, and as she did Draco noticed that her blouse was unbuttoned very low into her cleavage. Draco moved toward her, unable to see Pansy's face, not that he would have cared if he could had.

Dawn reached out for Draco as he moved toward her, wrapping her right leg over his lap and pulling him onto her as she leaned back. She tilted her chin up and kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip as she did so. Her hands went up to his shoulders and pushed his robes back off of them.

Watching Draco's robes being pushed off, Pansy jumped from her chair and left the common room.

Dawn pushed Draco away. "Get off me, Draco."

"What?" Draco was confused and angry, "just like that?"

"Just like that," Dawn replied picking up her book.

**Draco stormed up the stairs to his dorm and a light smile played over Dawn's lips. 'I told you, bitch, if you want a war – you got one,' she thought menacingly.**

Over the next few days, Dawn made quite a show of snogging Draco anytime Pansy or one of her friends were in the room. Draco had liked the attention at first, but he was really beginning to feel used, and the feelings he had for her were definitely not going away. If anything they were getting worse – especially with her snogging him all the time – causing him to ache inside and not understanding why. No girl had ever affected him like this. She would get him started and then push him away. He was definitely not used to rejection.

He finally could not take it anymore –

he had had enough.

Draco was sitting in the common room on the couch reading a comic book – he had confiscated it from a first year – and was laughing out loud when Pansy walked into the common room. Checking to be sure Dawn was no where around she walked over to Draco and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco rolled his eyes and gave her a disgusted look, "What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Drackey, you know what I want," she simpered and smiled running her finger down his neck and chest.

She batted her eyelashes at him, but he looked revolted.

"I've missed you," she said pouting in a way that she clearly thought looked sexy.

She got up from his lap and started to dance, undoing her blouse as she went.

'You have got to be fucking kidding me,' Dawn thought, watching from the shadows – she had been sitting under her invisibility cloak on her favorite chaise. She hadn't wanted to be disturbed, and until Pansy had started dancing things had been fine, now Dawn thought she was going to be sick. The scene before her was disgusting, Pansy had absolutely no rhythm.

Dawn herself used to go to teen clubs before she transferred to Hogwarts and both her and her sister knew how to move. Shutting her book as quietly as possible, she stowed it in her bag and walked to the door of the common room and took off her cloak. Turning to walk back in as if she had just gotten there, she walked in cautiously to see Draco sneak a peak in her direction. Pansy obviously hadn't heard a thing as she continued to gyrate and pump her hips vulgarly. Pansy moved closer to him and Draco reached out for her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her down to straddle his lap, where she ground against him pathetically, at least in Dawn's opinion. Pansy leaned down and Draco kissed her, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster considering he thought he was going to throw up, 'but Dawn does not know that,' he reminded himself and continued kissing Pansy. What bothered him most was that even though they were only snogging Pansy was now moaning and groaning like a sexpot in a dirty magazine – much like the ones he had under his bed that he looked at when he tossed off. 'That's right,' he thought, 'concentrate on that blonde in_ 'Wild Witch Women Weekly_' that waves and blows kisses and then touches her self.' He tried to picture that, but Pansy's tongue felt like a cold slug in his mouth so his mental images were not working. He knew that he was only doing this to piss Dawn off, and hoped it was working. That would show her to tease him.

Dawn could not explain why, but for some reason this was making her jealous – she had the craziest desire to rip Pansy off of Draco by her hair.

She entered the room fully and cleared her throat quite loudly.

Draco smiled in his kiss to Pansy – he had been waiting on her to come in – and then jumped up sending Pansy crashing into the floor, topless.


	5. I do, But I don

Chapter 4 I do, But I don't

Pansy clutched her blouse to her chest and shot Dawn a murderous look.

"Draco," Dawn said with loathing, "I told you I don't want you kissing…_filth_. If you think I'll kiss you now, you are going to have to shower, brush your teeth, and hmm, yes, I believe a flea dip will be required, too.

Draco almost choked, but was able to contain it. His eyes flickered with amusement as he noted Pansy still sitting in the floor, clutching her blouse to herself.

Draco decided to play along, just to piss Pansy off. He could still taste her slug like tongue.

"But, _Muffin_, you were not here and the nasty beast seduced me…I was horny."

Dawn stared at him a second as if he had lost his mind, but recovered quickly.

"That's your excuse? You were horny? You know you can find me…I am never too far away," she purred as she crossed the room and went as if to kiss him, but pulled back just before her lips would have touched his. "Ah, I forgot," she said and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't ever cheat on me again!"

He was looking at her with murder in his eyes. She had

STRUCK him! He was now very angry with her and turned to Pansy. "Get out!" he bellowed.

She ran from the room, she could tell he meant it and didn't know what he would do to her – he had never yelled at her like that before.

"You fucking bitch," he said rounding on Dawn, "you hit me – again." He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them tightly, knowing he was leaving bruises.

For some reason Dawn felt bad about this. She hadn't meant to upset him. "Draco, I was acting, I got carried away." She raised her eyes up to meet his, her apology evident in their green depths.

He stormed from the Slytherin House, but came back about fifteen minutes later. He let the door close quietly

behind him, and crept in to see Dawn sitting on the couch, bent over with her head cradled in her hands, her hair hanging down and obstructing her vision of anything around her.

She felt horrible for hitting him, she had told him the truth she had only been acting. She didn't hear the door to the common room open and Draco enter the room.

He walked over to her, and looked down at her sneering. "I brushed my teeth," he said, "now I expect my kiss."

"What kiss?" she asked raising her head to look up at him, shaking her hair out of her face. Her breath caught in her throat, he had no shirt on. She felt her pulse quicken and wanted to run her fingers all over his naked flesh. She what? She shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away.

"You said you would not kiss me unless I brushed my teeth and showered and I did, so now I want my kiss."

He sat down beside her then reached forward and grabbing her hips, pulled her toward him.

"I was only saying tha-" her words were cut off as her lips were captured by his. His kiss was rough and angry, passionate and hungry as he devoured her lips. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth allowing him to entrance as he pushed her backward and climbed on top of her. He trailed his kiss from her lips down her throat and she shuddered as the sensations his movement had made swept over her. He pulled back and spread her knees, sliding his torso between them before returning his lips to her throat. He ground his hips into her and pulled her legs further apart around him, the only thing keeping their bodies apart was their clothing and they both knew it. His face was still buried her hair beside her neck, and his lips were still fast at work on her throat as he ground onto her again. Her fingers found their way to his back and she dug them into his shoulders as he pressed himself against her again. A soft moan escaped her lips and her breathing was now very ragged. She wanted him, right there on the couch. She wanted him to fuck her where everyone could see. She didn't care… She just wanted him. Her mind screamed, 'What? No!' She put her hands to his chest and pushed against his chest roughly as she shoved him off of her. "You got your kiss, now go away," she said as she ran up to the dorm, leaving Draco horny, hard, and very confused.

When Dawn reached her bed, she changed quickly and got in it, drawing the curtains and placing a silencing charm and an imperturbable charm on it so no one could disturb her.

**She had been jealous. Why? She had liked it – very much when he was on top of her. Why? Ok, so what, she liked it. "Big fucking deal," she muttered, "so I liked it." But why had she stopped him? She didn't have an answer to that, so she rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.**


	6. Revenge or not?

Draco was determined. "I will have her. She will be mine." He knew Dawn was only toying with him to prove her point to Pansy – that she could have him when she wanted. But he wanted more than that and he was not about to let her use him anymore. She would pay.

He waited and watched all evening, and his moment finally came. A smirk curled on his lip as he pretended he did not notice her.

Dawn ran down the stairs and walked out of the common room, heading to the fifth floor Prefect's bathroom. He could not risk being seen, if she were to look over her shoulder, she would know that he was there. Malfoy watched her leave, and whispering a disillusionment charm over himself he followed. _'If she looks back now, I will blend in with my surroundings and she will be none the wiser!' _he thought giddily.

She walked up to the door, and muttered the password… "Dragonsblood." The door opened and she went in. He waited a few seconds and followed behind her.

She went to the toilet room and came out a few moments later. Walking over to the door, she waved her hand and locked it. Walking over to the massive tub she reached over turned on her favorite taps. He recognized the smell at once, he had smelled it before…but where? His mind went idly back to the first Potions class of the year. _'The Amortentia potion!'_ he realized. She stood there, idly running her fingers through her long raven hair. She began humming a tune he didn't know, and Malfoy watched her disrobe, with a hungry look in his eyes. She hung her robes and muggle clothing on hooks as she went, slowly removing her bra and knickers. He let his gaze roam leisurely over her figure, top to bottom and back up again, licking his lips. Wanting to reach out and run his hands over her breasts, he eyed them hungrily. Moving his gaze down over her stomach he noticed the neat triangle of hair between her legs. He felt himself hardening just by the sight of her and drew in a slow shaky breath.

She threw her towel in a heap beside the tub, the size of a swimming pool, and then stepped into it. The aqua colored water was visible as her body disturbed the blue and purple bubbles floating on the surface. She swam around for a while, and bathed taking her time. She leaned back against the sidewall of the tub and stretched out, resting her arms on the edge, the water sitting at a level just below her nipples. She began humming again.

Draco stood there, afraid to move, or breathe too heavily, his erection pressing painfully against his pants.

He could not take much more of this with out doing something. He decided to make his presence known. He walked slowly and carefully to the linen room, and whispered the counter charm. He crept out of hiding.

"My, my, my! What do we have here?" he licked his lips in suggestive appraisal. "Would you like company?"

"No, I most certainly would not!"

She dropped her arms to cover herself, moving slightly away from the edge of the pool.

He undid his robes, letting them fall to the floor. He smiled as he took off his shirt, and then his pants and boxers. She couldn't help but notice his erection, it was standing out proudly as if saying 'Look at me, here I am.'

He dove heartily into the water, swimming around. He began to hum, mocking her.

"How did you get in? And furthermore, how long have you been here?"

"I have been here the _whole_ time." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "And I was here first," he lied.

"You fucking asshole! How DARE you! Where do you get off watching me bathe and not telling me you were in here? I will get you for this! When I'm dressed." She turned to get out of the tub, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back. He pressed her hard against him, wet naked flesh to wet naked flesh. He crushed his lips painfully to hers. She moaned softly.

"Don't tell me you are doing _this_ just to hurt Pansy. Your body betrays you," he sneered.

She was still gasping for breath from his kiss.

He pushed her hard against the edge of the pool, knocking the breath out of her. His whole body was now pressed even more tightly to her whole body. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her. She wanted to stroke it, to watch him shiver, but held back.

His fingers trailed lightly over her flesh, caressing her wherever he could. Her hands found their way to his back, kneading the tight muscles. His lips met hers again, and she could not deny anymore, to her self or physically, that she wanted him.

He eyed her towel, lying on the floor where she had thrown it.

He lifted her, placing her bum on the bunched up terry-cloth material. He made as if to move to join her, but grinned wickedly instead, spreading her legs open and placed his face in the middle where they met. He licked her moist folds, making her body quiver with delight. He pressed his tongue into her, and her head fell back as she cried out. He withdrew his tongue and licked upward finding her small nub, just at the top and he teased it and nibbled it until she was absolutely shaking.

He pulled himself up out of the tub and lay on top of her, kissing her. She could taste herself on his lips and she smiled. She pushed him back gently, and flipped over on her knees to stretch the towel out.

He took advantage of her position and guided his cock into her. She gasped and leaned her head forward, baring her neck as she felt his length driving into her deeply. She thrust back hard against him, moaning softly as waves of pleasure heated her already warm body. He continued to plunge into her an evil grin spreading across his handsome face, as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her toward him. He was overcome by the desire to inflict pain upon her, a desire he could not refuse when he thought of how much pain she had been causing him lately. He, leaning down over her back, bit her quite hard. She gasped. "Scream for me," he said into her ear.

"No," she replied stubbornly, "I won't scream."

He bit her again, harder, thrusting deeper, trying to cause enough pain to make her cry out. "Scream for me," he repeated.

"No," she insisted, pressing her bum back toward him.

He bit her again, this time drawing blood. She moaned too softly for him to hear. He smiled at the metallic taste of her blood, licking it from his lips. _'That will teach her to try to use me.'_ He wanted to hurt her, the way she was hurting him. He had never been used so blatantly and he didn't know how to handle her doing so.

He plunged deeper than he thought she could bear, going harder with every thrust of his hips. He leaned back over her, biting her already abused flesh again. "SCREAM for me!" he commanded.

She bucked her hips wildly back against him, her only response to his demands. He bit her once more causing her to lose herself to her orgasm.

She didn't scream, not exactly, it was more like the cry of a wild animal.

This confused him, but excited him even more, and he came before he thought he would.

He rolled on his back, panting for breath. "I don't understand. I went so deep – it had to hurt you." The thought of her bucking against him was already showing its affect on his body.

She flashed him her best evil grin, her eyes practically glowing. "It did," she said as she climbed on top of him. "My turn," she said, not giving him a chance to protest.

The next morning, after some much needed sleep and breakfast, Draco was sitting with Blaise in front of the fire.

"Just my luck. I try to show her how cruel I am, and awful I can be. But all I ended up doing is giving it to her the way she likes it?" He shook his head. He still wasn't sure if it really truly happened or if it was just one of his best sex dreams ever.

Blaise laughed, "More than you can handle, eh?"

Draco's eyes flashed with lust and hormone based male territorial protection. "Not by a long shot!!!"

"If you're sure, cause if you need back up…" Blaise made a face that clearly said 'No big deal' and gestured toward himself, "It would be my pleasure."

"Hmm, yes, it would. But it is not going to be," Draco assured him, "I have it all under control."

**He just could not assure himself. _'I might just have bitten off more than I can chew.'_**


End file.
